Shadows Revived
by The Twilit Lord
Summary: Dusk is a Twilit without a purpose. Until an unexpected visitor arrives in the Twilight Realm. Now with a mission, and a team, he must complete the tasks ahead of him. No matter how strange they get.
1. Prologue

"General Dusk-"

"What?" I interrupted.

"What are you doing?"

What I was doing was leading the people that she couldn't be bothered to rule.

"Your job, your majesty"

There was a tense silence, before my wonderful sister flicked her hand, that annoying little ring glowing green, that Fused Shadow eye, and I got warped to the Twilight Field

I'm Dusk. The General of the Twilight Forces. That wonderful bitch was my sister, also known as the Queen of the Twilight Realm, the rightful ruler, etc. I turned around a little bit, getting my bearings, before heading off towards the Spirit Fountain.

I entered the Fountain. Or rather, the area around it. I don't like getting wet. The spirits of the deceased, familiar and new mixed, rose up. I ignored every one of them. They knew who I was here for. She knew, as she was standing at the front. She looked at me.

"Why?" I simply asked. She knew what I meant.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why, what?"

"Why split up the Fused Shadow into even more pieces?"

"Because there'll always be bastards like you and your sister trying to misuse its power."

I scowled. "What's that's supposed to mean?"

She thought for a second, before speaking up. "Tell you what. You pull off this upcoming challenge without letting any of your allies die, and I'll tell you."

I frowned. "What challenge?"

Midna grinned, almost feral.

"Ganon"

 **Authors Note**

 **So that was the prologue for my new story. There are a few things I'd like to say before you leave, either to the next page (when it comes out) or to another, better story.**

 **Number one is: Go read Revival of the Gods, by Aroband. This fanfiction is based on that one.**

 **Number two is: There is only one person I'm accepting an OC request from, and that's because they did the same for me.**

 **Number three: Dusk is the General, Dawn is the Queen, because Dawn is 735 years older, and they're both Twilits.**

 **Number four: The theme song for this fic is 'Rise Up' by Extreme Music.**

 **And finally, Number five: This fanfiction is getting rewritten, because I'm still learning.**


	2. Apologies

(When I say skin color that doesn't count the black parts)

 **Dusk**

Race: Twilit

Gender: Male

Magic: Twilight

Height: 6' 5"

Eye color: Red, Yellow sclera

Hair color: Orange

Skin color: Turquoise

 **Dawn**

Race: Twilit

Gender: Female

Magic: Twilight, Fused Shadow piece

Height: 6' 3"

Eye color: Red, Yellow sclera

Hair color: Orange

Skin color: Emerald

 **Sombra**

Race: Twilit

Gender: Female

Magic: Twilight, traces of ice

Height: 5' 11"

Eye color: Yellow, pale yellow sclera

Hair color: Light orange

Skin color: Light green

 **Styx**

Race: Twilit

Gender: Male

Magic: Darkness

Height: 5' 2"

Eye color: Blue, yellow sclera

Hair color: Yellow

Skin color: Cyan

 **Pitch**

Race: Imp

Gender: Male

Magic: Evil Twilight

Height: 2' 1"

Eye color: Green, black sclera

Skin color: Smaragdine

 **Raven**

Race: Twilit

Gender: Female

Magic: Gerudo

Height: 6' 3"

Eye colour: Pink, red sclera

Skin color: Espalier

 **Jet**

Race: Umm… search up Shadow Beast on the Zeldapedia and it's the more horrifying image in the gallery

Gender: How am I supposed to know?

Magic: Oh, I hope not

Height: 8' 2" whilst stood up straight

Eye color: None

Skin color: Midnight


	3. Things that you aren't supposed to see

On my way back to the palace, whilst looking for a portal, I went over some facts in my head, trying to figure out how Ganon had gotten access to the Twilight Realm. There were three realms total, and one discovered alternate universe. The Twilight and Light Mirrors had somehow been swapped, so we had permanent access to the World of Light. Until Midna destroyed the Twilight Mirror, and merely broke the Light Mirror. Meaning someone had to have reassembled the Light Mirror (which was in the Twilight), and had used it to make contact with the Dark World. And I had a pretty good idea who had done that. We had access to the Dark World, but neither of the two realms could interact with the Light World, like they had so long ago.

As I reached the end of my exposition, I conveniently found a portal.

I warped directly into the throne room. There was an incredibly pale man in a red cloak standing in the corner. I ignored him. "I need to speak to you." I said to my sister.

"You will address me by my proper title." She insisted.

"Fuck off, this is important." I responded.

"General Dusk-"

"Now I hate to break up this important family squabble." The pale man interrupted. "But I'm on a time limit."

I stared at him. "Who the hell are you?"

The man bowed, swishing his red cape. "The Demon Lord Ghirahim at your service." He grinned.

"What Lord Ghirahim wants is a volunteer to enter the Realm of Light, and eliminate certain individuals."

I squinted at him. "You do know where you are, right?"

Ghirahim laughed, flipping his hair. "Yes, but the thing I'm giving you will allow you to bypass that annoying little weakness of yours."

I frowned (again) at him

"What would this volunteer be doing?"

Ghirahim clicked his right hand, and in a flurry of white and black diamonds, a book appeared in his hands. The cove was plain brown, the pages slightly yellowed. He handed it to me.

I flicked through the pages at random, only stopping when I recognised a face.

"What are you giving the volunteer?"

Ghirahim raised his hand, as if he was about to click again. "Depends, are you the volunteer?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

Ghirahim clicked. Something colourful appeared in his hand. A mask, heart shaped, with spikes poking out the sides. He flipped it over, and I had to repress a shiver. There were eyes that bored straight into your soul.

"This adorable little thing here will let you traverse into the Light Realm, simply because of all the darkness magic it emanates."

I examined the mask for a little while, before looking back up at Ghirahim. "It's sentient." I stated.

Ghirahim blinked, before regaining his composure. "Yes, a side effect of wearing it is getting possessed. BUT!" he suddenly shouted "That's only if you can't control its power. And you look like the kind of person who can."

"Wha-" Dawn tried to get a word in edgeways, but got cut off.

"ANYWAY!" Ghirahim interrupted, before slapping the mask on my face, teleporting me and him somewhere, and shoving me backwards.

I groaned and sat up. Why was I feeling so weak? I reached up to take the mask off. I couldn't see anything.

"I wouldn't take that off if I were you. It's probably the only thing keeping you alive. The fact that you're trying to take it off likely means you're in control, which is wonderful!"

Suddenly the mask turned transparent, allowing me to see the dimension we had landed in. It was too bright.

"Um-"

"I believe the sheer amount of darkness magic coming from the mask is shielding you from the residual light magic that appears to be natural here."

My eyes slowly adjust to the brightness, showing we were standing on some kind of pedestal with quite a long staircase leading up to us. The Mirror was behind us. We were already starting to gain attention.

"This is the Daybreak Realm, and our first stop. Back into the Mirror we go." Ghirahim said, before shoving me into the Mirror again. "And this is Lorule."

I groaned from the floor.

"Oh get over it. See that over there?" Ghirahim crouched down and directed my head towards an extremely bright light. "That's the Triforce. Interested?"

"What's that?" I asked from the floor.

"Come over here and I'll show you." He said, clicking his fingers. We teleported over to the light, revealed to be coming from a set of three triangles, all upside down, with a gap in between them. Something clicked in my head. There were a set of illustrations in the Archives with something like this, but the triangles were the other way up.

"Place your hand upon the Triforce, and you may wish for anything you want. Or you may keep the Triforce, and add it's power onto yours. But only if your heart is-"

I touched the Triforce by the bottom triangle (I was still on the floor). Said Triangle shifted onto the back of my right hand, the one I had touched it with. The others flew off.

"-Balanced…" Ghirahim finished. "Now we have to hunt them down. Great job jackass."

"No… I can make it to the Light World with this power." I breathed, clutching my hand. I was in so much pain.

Ghirahim shrugged lazily. "If you insist." He clicked, and we returned to the Mirror. Two more trips and we were back in the Twilight Realm. I gladly gave the mask back

I turned around, having no idea what I was doing, and tried to fix a Mirror in a different dimension. It was even more complicated than it sounds. I was operating on pure instinct. I saw things I shouldn't be able to. Saw light and darkness. Good and evil. I saw allies an enemies. Tearing holes in dimensions, as it turns out, is not good for your health. I felt a large concentration of Twilight magic, and focussed on it.

I opened my eyes.

And immediately shut them again because Holy Hylia that's bright.

I slowly opened my eyes.

And nearly died on the spot.

There were about three things keeping me alive in that moment: The Triforce, my proximity to the Mirror (very broken) and the residual Twilight magic in the area.

I turned to the Mirror. It was still broken, but if the rightful ruler could break it, then surely the rightful ruler could fix it. Which meant I had to make the jump two more times. Unless…

Almost on its own, my hand raised up, and I splayed my hand against the Mirror frame.

And absolutely nothing happened.

I scoffed at my own thought. What did I think was going to happen? I did a quick 360 and saw a city. In the middle of a desert. Why was I in a desert? Suddenly getting the feeling of being watched, I spun round, and saw a skeleton who didn't bother to hide. A stalfos, if my memory served correctly. The stalfos wasn't wearing anything, apart from a skirt. It probably wasn't a skirt, but it looked like one. The stalfos looked like a normal skeleton, except that it's head looked vaguely draconic, with four horns that curved behind it. It had red, glowing eyes.

"What the hell are you?" I asked.

It tilted it's head, before speaking in the voice of something that hadn't had to speak quite a long time.  
"You look like him."

I blinked. "I very much doubt I do."

That was when I recognized the sword strapped across it's back. So that's what was going on.

"Nice sword." I complimented.

The stalfos hissed at me. "I cannot stop touching it." To demonstrate, it unsheathed the sword, held the point against it's ribcage, and let go. The sword did not move. "Your kind cursed me."

"Don't worry, literally no-one liked Zant."

"That does not change facts."

I stood for a moment, before saying "If I free you from your curse, can I have that sword?"

The stalfos pondered this. "That seems fair. But how are you going to?"

I grinned. "I just jumped between dimensions. I'm sure I can handle a curse."

Despite my cockiness, I still didn't know what I was doing.

The stalfos held up it's hand. "Before you free me, you need to know."

I waited.

"Monsters are coming back, being reincarnated, restored. I am one such monstrosity. Free me from the malice. Free me from _**him**_."

"Who's him?" I question it, but the stalfos wasn't moving. Muttering obscenities at the stalfos in my native language, I raised my right hand, the Triforce piece glowing. I stepped forward. And slugged it across the jaw.

The stalfos crumbled to dust, then exploded in a cloud of black and pink. The Scimitar of Twilight remained, which I picked up, then put into hyperspace.

I turned back to the Mirror.

Then everything went black.

 **Authors Notes**

 **So I was playing Super Paper Mario and decided to redo the entire story. Because I got inspired by Dimentio. Go figure.**

 **Dusk's theme is 'Made for this' by City Wolf**


	4. Establish the first running gag

As I came to, the first thing I realized was that I couldn't see. The second thing was I was tied to a chair.

The third thing was whoever kidnapped me was about to die.

I heard muffled footsteps and decided to play along. I quickly feigned unconsciousness. The footsteps entered. Four people entered. Two stopped. Guards. The remaining two walked towards me.

"What the hell is he?" Female.

"We don't know. He just showed up inside Arbiter's Grounds. You know we have a couple of sentries there to keep an eye on Stalmor." Another female. The stalfos' name? "There's another thing. He's got this thing on the back of his hand, like Ganondorf." Oh boy. That's a name I hoped to never hear again.

"He has been called by the Triforce too?"

"Not quite." I could hear the hesitancy in her voice. "He's, um… Found it. But it's weird."

I felt someone touching my hand.

"It's upside down." The first voice noted.

The room I was in was badly lit. I could tell. That gave me the advantage in a fight.

"What about the tattoos?" The first voice inquired.

"The black patches appear to be natural." The second one answered. "The glowing areas are radiating high levels of magic we've never seen before."

I suddenly whipped my hair around, my five braids performing tasks that probably wouldn't have worked if not for the claw-shaped emeralds at their ends. One braid around the first persons' neck, the second braid straight to the second person's throat. A third braid ripping off my blindfold, before cutting through the restraints, whilst the remaining two braids pointing straight at the guards, effectively warning them to back off. Everyone froze.

I quickly assessed the situation. Four women. Gerudo. The first voice was about thirty to forty, clearly a leader. She had a scimitar and a round shield strapped to her back. The first voice belonged to a younger woman, about 20. Dressed in strand looking bottoms, some sort of strange blue fabric, and a shirt with the words "The Indigo-go's!". She also wore a long white coat, and the strangest boots I had ever seen. The guards' outfits seemed strange by comparison but looked pretty normal to me. They were all staring at me. Not with terror, but with shock. The younger one spoke up first.

"H-how are you awake already? They said they used enough tranquilizer to knock out a Molduga!"

I gave her an odd look. "I have no idea what that is." In perfect Gerudo.

The shock from me speaking a language they understand was quickly replaced by confusion.

"Then why were you traveling in the desert alone?" The leader asked, clearly not fazed by the braid still around her neck.

"I wasn't" was my reply.

The younger one moaned in frustration. "There's no way you're actually from the Twilight Realm. The mirror got broken ages ago!"

The leader cleared her throat to get our attention. "Clearly we've gotten off on the wrong foot. I'm Urbosa" She introduced herself. Then she indicated the younger one. "This is Riju. And these two" She gestured towards the guards. "Are Barta and Buliara. You are?"

I hesitated, before saying "I'm Dusk."

"Well Dusk, if you could stop threatening everyone in this room, that would be great."

I returned my braids back to their original length but twisted them into a vague hand shape.

"I believe our scouts panicked, and thought you were a monst-". I cut Urbosa off

"You mentioned the Twilight Realm," I said to Riju.

She gave me a shocked look, like I did something bad, before saying "You're making it out like you're from the Twilight, but the mirror got destroyed."

I raised an eyebrow. "What if I jumped dimensions?"

Riju frowned. "That's not possible."

"Yeah? Well, that's a shame."

Riju started talking again, but I ignored her. I took Ghirahim's hit list out of my travel pouch and flipped to R. Yep, Riju's name was there. U was solely inhabited by Urbosa'a name. I shut the book and teleported back to the Mirror, effectively cutting off whatever Riju was saying.

I observed the Mirror for a minute, before stepping closer.

For the second time today, everything went black.

Oh for the love of Twil. Have I been _eaten?_

Having absolutely none of that, I crossed my arms over my chest, before whipping them out, releasing a massive wave of Twilight magic that very few things from the Light Realm could survive.

This thing was one of them.

I tried again, this time using the Triforce to power up my attack. The resulting explosion vaporized whatever had eaten me, leaving behind a treasure chest, which cracked the glassed floor. I walked over to the chest and kicked it open. There was a fancy-looking sword inside. I put it into my travel pouch, not giving it the same treatment as the Scimitar as it didn't look particularly valuable.

 **Authors Notes**

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter. Writers block's a bitch, and I was starting to feel guilty about not uploading anything**


	5. ahem

When Impa knocks on your door (read: knocks it down), and tells you to get up, and that the King of Evil had just threatened the world, your first course of action might be to at least wake-up.

Not Stil. He simply turned over and went back to sleep. There were several reasons for this. The first of which was that, while Impa is a very smart woman, it's difficult to joke about threats to the kingdom around her, as she will always take them seriously. The second reason was that no-one had actually told Stil that Ganondorf had been reincarnated, and since he rarely left his room/lab, he didn't find out for himself.

The third reason was that Stil was so, incredibly lazy. In fact, he had become a warrior simply so he could learn how to teleport. Unfortunately, as the teleport thing is only taught to senior members, he was necessary for the drill that Impa wanted him for to start.

After Impa had left, Stil took about five minutes to get out from under the blankets, before spending thirty minutes taking a shower and twenty minutes getting dressed. He then teleported to the place where the soldiers gathered and landed on top of someone. Off to a great start.

The annoying thing about raiding ancient temples is you'll occasionally find one full of really powerful monsters, as Linkle found out quite a while ago. This particular one was full of monsters. Normally that would be a cause for alarm, but these monsters were completely petrified. It's generally easy to tell the difference between petrified stuff and statues because even statues have a bit of magic in them, while petrification usually happens because someone has sucked all the magic out of something.

She found the source of the petrification at the back of the temple. It was standing on the left head of a Gleeok that had also been turned to stone. The guy standing up on the head was barely human. He had yellow hair, styled into an undercut, with an anchor beard. He had pale yellow skin except for his right arm, which was pitch black. He wore a ragged pair of pants, held up by a string. He was shirtless and was not wearing shoes, which perfectly showed the eyeball sticking out of his chest.

His attention was entirely on the object in his hand, which was giving of an aura of purple fire. Linkle decided it would probably be best if she edged round to try to get to the chest behind the Gleeok without the man noticing her. She got about halfway before the man started talking to himself.

"This one is real."

Trying not to concern herself with the man's plights, she continued her course towards the chest, before stopping again when the man _addressed her_.

"That chest is empty." He said turning to her whilst holding up the stone. He hopped off of the head and started towards the door.

"There is a storm coming. I suggest you prepare yourself."

Enmity walked out of the Temple of Ganon, placing the first Malice Stone in his mouth and swallowing it. The girl from inside the Temple was still following him, but he didn't care. He started the trek back up to the surface. The Temple of Ganon was built some 1000 years ago by the Yiga Clan as a way to try and preserve the power of Calamity Ganon. Sure enough, the stone he had swallowed was supercharged with Malice. Enmity sighed. What was it with the number three?

He reached the surface, the end of the tunnel was right in the middle of Hyrule Field, and that girl was still following him. Enmity started towards the location of the second Malice Stone, which is in Kakariko.

At least, he was going to, before he felt a _gigantic_ blast of magic from the South-East. Enmity grinned to himself. If the Twilight was launching another invasion, then it would be quite likely that all of their powerhouses would be in the Light Realm.

Or… Did that blast have a bit of Triforce in it?

He started running towards the Gerudo Desert.

The bastard known as Dusk had just teleported off the Hylia knows where effectively cutting Riju off. After a brief moment of shock, Urbosa immediately started issuing orders to find him, whilst walking to the front gate of the city to chase Dusk herself. She hopped on her shield and attached herself to a sand seal.

She was immediately knocked off by a massive shockwave. She got back on, and was knocked off by another shockwave.

Urbosa looked up to see what was happening. And only saw a vast yellow wall that was blocking off half the desert.

 **Authors Notes**

 **Sorry about the longer time for less chapter thing, but there's a lot of stuff going on in my life.**


End file.
